


Koujaku's Dirty Secret

by Momus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Double Penetration, Fucking Machine, Lactation, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Spit Roasting, Sybian, Threesome, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One drunken night, Koujaku had purchased a sybian even though he has no memory of it, that is until it arrives on his doorstep a month later.  One night, he decides to try it out, except he doesn't know that Noiz and Mink are both on to his dirty secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koujaku's Dirty Secret

One early evening, Koujaku returned home from work to a rather large box sitting on his doorstep.  He had forgotten the sinful purchase he had made while in a drunken haze a month prior, and now it sat, unpacked, in the middle of his bedroom – a sybian.  He stared at it wide-eyed, one hand resting on his chin with his other crossed his chest, bewildered he had even thought of purchasing the thing.

_What the hell was I thinking?_

Covered in black leather, it sat on the floor with its leg restraints still secured with tape on either side and an empty slot on top in which the purple dildo, laying idly by in a plastic bag, it came with would be secured in to.

Shaking his head from side-to-side and sighing loudly at his mistake, he packed the machine away in his closet, hoping to never look at it again.  However, as days passed, thoughts of the machine came to mind and every now and then he would stare at his closet, curious about the contents inside, only to convince himself it was a stupid idea to even think of it and continue on with his regular routine.

One night, while stroking and probing himself, he found the stimulation wasn’t nearly as satisfying.  He needed something different, anything besides his hands, and once again his eyes wandered to his closet, as if the very machine was pulling his mind to it.  Hesitantly, he stood up from his bed and strode to the wooden door, sliding it open and coming face-to-face with the exotic toy.  Swallowing hard, he pulled it out from his confinement and spent the next ten minutes setting up and once it was all put together and standing gloriously in his bedroom, he finally made up his mind and grabbed a bottle of lube to slick up the fake cock, spending a little more time than needed getting it prepared.

_Okay, this is okay…I’m just going to try it out, that’s all.  That doesn’t mean I’m gonna like it._

Straddling the machine, he gently lowered himself onto the toy, groaning as it entered him and penetrated his depths.  Even though it stung on the way in, the pain was oddly satisfying and once he was fully seated, he released a long, pleasured sigh.  His body gradually loosened and adjusted to the toy and only once that was done did he turn on the vibration using the small handheld remote.  The change in sensation was automatic, causing his body to tense up as the gentle pulsation sent waves through his body – even on the lowest setting, he was already having a strong reaction and within minutes his own cock was leaking translucent fluid onto the new leather.

“ _Oh shit.  This is actually…really…good.”_

“ _It sure looks like it.”_

Koujaku’s eyes snapped to the doorway where the voice came from and was horrified to see not only Noiz, but Mink as well, each leaning against the door frame and _watching him_. He was completely stricken with embarrassment and found himself unable to move.  His whole body shook, both with anger and sheer horror from being caught in such a lewd situation, and as much as he screamed at himself to move his body wouldn’t listen.

“ _What are you guys doing here?!  LEAVE.  NOW!”_

 _“We would, but you look like too much fun,”_ Noiz stalked forward, his lime green eyes locked on Koujaku’s naked form.  Mink followed behind, closing the door tightly behind him as if to seal Koujaku’s fate.

“ _Where’s Beni?  Why didn’t he tell me you were here!?_ “

“ _I hacked into him, made sure he would stay in sleep mode,”_ whispered Noiz lowly, his voice becoming more of a growl as he grew closer.

“ _Y-you did what?!  Beni!”_

His worry for Beni is what snapped his body out of its trance, but it was far too late as Mink’s large hands pushed down on his shoulders, keeping him pressed down on the toy as Noiz worked at the leg restraints and tied his thighs against the machine.

“ _Both of you, leave!  W-what are you doing here anyway??”_

_“The kid said he found some type of ‘weird sex machine’ at your place.  I was interested to see what he was talking about.”_

_“What?  When were you at my place?”_ Koujau was frantic now, his restrained movements had him panicking and as much as he wanted to fight back and give each of them a broken nose, the machine was still going and each pulse that permeated his insides left him weak.

“ _I was just snooping through your place while you were gone, I always do, and I just so happened to find your dirty little secret.”_

Noiz had removed his toque and extra shirt he normally wore on top of his long-sleeved sweater and had now taken a place behind Koujaku, sitting just on the very edge of the machine while his hands snaked to his front and began to play with his nipples.

“ _Wow, this does feel good, I can feel the vibrations.  It must feel amazing for you with this inside,”_ using one hand, Noiz teased the spot where the dildo entered Koujaku and the dark-haired man blushed fiercely in response as he attempted to pull away from.

“ _D-don’t touch me.”_

_“Eh?  You don’t really mean that….just wait and see how good we’ll make you feel.”_

Once again, his fingers were back playing with the hard, pink buds on his chest and Koujaku bit his lip to hold back a whimper.  His body grew overly sensitive from being on the machine for almost twenty minutes now, so every touch was amplified ten times over.

“ _Are you feeling it, Red?”_

Looking up with hazy eyes, Koujaku gulped when he saw Mink’s hard, blue eyes staring down at him.  Against his better judgement, he slowly nodded and he could see Mink inhale deeply before his hands began to work at his zipper and finally pull out his semi-erect cock.  Koujaku’s eyes shot open when he was face-to-face with his rather large, thick erection, and it was then he realized what he was expecting him to do.

“ _You don’t actually think I’m putting that in my mouth, do you?”_

 _“Why not?  You’re practically drooling over it.  C’mon, Red,”_ Koujaku winced when Mink’s hand was suddenly in his hair and tugging hard on it, forcing his head back and exposing his tattooed face as his bangs fell to the side, “ _do it.  Suck me.”_

The order echoed in Koujaku’s ears and before he knew it, he licked his lips and opened his mouth wide, allowing Mink to slide his cock in.  His lips stretched to their maximum and he found he had to unhinge his jaw just to allow for his thick girth to pass through, but once it was in the ex-con wasted no time and began to thrust in and out of his mouth at a slow, torturous pace.  His throat seemed to stretch open more and more each time his dick pushed on it and within no time he was able to slide straight in, essentially fucking his throat and causing him to gag around him.

“ _Don’t throw up on me, or I’ll make you pa,”_

_“I’m sure he can handle it.  You love sucking cock, don’t you, old man?”_

If Koujaku was able to snap back at him, he would, but any sound he made was muffled by the hard, throbbing erection that was repeatedly forcing its way down his hot, sore throat.  Whenever Mink pulled out to allow Koujaku to breathe, thick strings of saliva clung to him from Koujaku’s swollen mouth and he gasped for air, coughing as his lungs desperately sucked up any oxygen they were allowed before his throat was once again closed off by Mink as he resumed fucking him.

He couldn’t believe where this night had gone to.  He just wanted to try the machine, that’s all, he never expected he’d be getting strapped to it, face fucked by his second-least favourite person and practically molested by his most _hated_ person in the world, yet here he was, riding through the torrents of pleasure that rocked his body and left his own erection aching and hard.  Just when he thought the situation couldn’t get any worse, he heard a loud hum of confusion from behind him as Noiz brought his fingers up to his face to show off a milky liquid that dripped from them.

“ _No way.  Do you see this, old man?  You’re lactating.”_

Koujaku’s eyes went wide as he stared at the liquid.  _He’s lying, he has to be, there’s no way._

 _“Ngh, ah…he’s right, I can see it dripping from you.  Look,”_ Mink lifted Koujaku’s face off his cock and allowed him the freedom to peer down at his chest and sure enough, there was fluid dripping from his nipples.

“ _Wh-what??  No, it can’t be.”_

 _“It is though, you’re lactating, like some **freak**_ ,” Noiz eagerly pinched both his nipples between his index finger and thumb and to Koujaku’s horror, more of the milky substance came squirting out. As weird as it seemed, it also felt amazingly good, like there was a long-built up pressure finally being released from his chest and he couldn’t help the moan that escaped from his lips.

“ _You like it?  Oh man, just when I thought you couldn’t get any dirtier.”_

_“Please…stop…I can’t…it’s too much…”_

_“What’s too much?  Oh, you mean this?”_

Noiz reached down his front with one hand and gave Koujaku’s erection a firm squeeze, upon which Koujaku almost screamed from the intense, almost painful pleasure that hit him.  Instantly, his two tormentors were back on him.  Mink shoved his cock back into his mouth, fucking it harder and faster than before and Noiz began to jack him off while his other hand massaged his pecs, forcing his fluid to drip down his chest and even splash onto the dark leather of the sybian.  It was all too much, the taste of Mink’s pre-cum filling his mouth, the feeling of his cock pushing in and out, in and out, all while his neglected cock was finally receiving the attention it needed – there’s no way he was going to last long, he was already so close to orgasm to begin with, it was ludicrous to think any different. 

Without any warning, his cock swelled and torrents of semen bust from his tip, pouring over Noiz’s misshapen knuckles.  Even with Mink’s dick in his mouth, he was still able to moan long and low, causing vibrations around him that had an instant reaction as his mouth was flooded with cum.  He tried to swallow whatever he could, but the gobs that didn’t make it dripped from his lips and down his chin.  When his orgasm ended, Mink pulled out and Noiz pulled away, leaving Koujaku on the machine that still vibrated inside.

“ _P-please!  The…machine…off…ahn!”_

Much to his surprise, Mink was quick to turn it off with the remote and Noiz undid the straps, helping him to his feet and then to rest on the bed.

“ _Ah…thank…you…_ “

He was so tired now, all he wanted to do was sleep, but the pair of men in his bedroom made no effort to leave.

“ _Why aren’t you guys leaving?  Aren’t you done?”_

 _“Tch, does it look like I’m done?”_ Removed his pants and the rest of his clothing, Noiz revealed his leaking dick, slick with his pre-cum.  He eyed Koujaku with a predatory look, licking his lips as he smeared the tip of his dick with his fluid.  

“ _It’s my turn.”_

Grabbing Koujaku by his shoulders, the younger adult flipped him over onto his stomach and immediately shoved his dick inside, causing Koujaku to throw his head back and moan as each of Noiz’s piercings rubbed against him on the way in.

“ _Mm, feels like that machine prepped you nice and good for me.  You’re still pretty tight, too.”_

Koujaku remained on his stomach, too weak to try and fight Noiz off – instead he gave in to the pleasure and bent his knees, raising his ass off the bed for the optimum angle as Noiz began to slowly push in and out of him.

“ _You like this, don’t you?  You like the feeling of my hard dick in you.  Do you want me to cum inside you?  Fill you up like the whore you are?”_

Koujaku shivered and nodded, abandoning all his dignity as he arched his back and accepted more of Noiz into him.  He didn’t care that he was getting fucked by him now, or that his mouth still tasted of Mink’s seed, he just wanted to be used over and over until he passed out.  Soon, Noiz’s thrusts picked up and their hips slapped together with each meeting.  Koujaku groaned and pushed back to meet him, earning a rewarding smack on his ass of which his re-hardening cock jumped at in response.   

“ _F-fuck, Koujaku, you feel amazing.  Ah, fuck, nnh!”  
_

_“M-more….please…haah…I w-want Mink…”_

_“Yeah?  You want his fat cock?  Tell me how bad you want it.”_

_“S-so bad!  Please!  Mink…agh!”_

Mink grunted from the sidelines and stood up from the nearby chair where he was watching the two on the bed.  He needed time to recover, but lucky for Koujaku he was ready and hard again.  Noiz pulled out and sat in front of Koujaku, stroking his cock and pushing his bangs aside while Mink positioned himself behind.

“ _I want to see the look on your face when his huge dick enters you.”_

Koujaku moaned from the thought and gazed up into Noiz’s eyes, swaying his hips as he impatiently waited for the inevitable.  When it came and Mink started guiding his hefty length into Koujaku’s tightened hole, his jaw went slack, drool seeped down his chin, and his eyes rolled back until finally closing.

“ _Haah…Mink…”_

 _“Mmm, that’s it, old man, take his cock.”_ Noiz licked his lips as he watched, completely captivated by the sheer look of ecstasy on Koujaku’s face.  He burned it into his memory, knowing fully well he would never get to see this expression again.

This time, Mink was merciful.  He allowed Koujaku’s body enough time to adjust around him, loosening bit by bit as his muscles relaxed and stretched to accept him.  Koujaku breathed through the pain, exhaling shaky breaths until the pain subsided and his breath evened out.  When he was ready, he slowly pulled away, relishing in the feel of him rubbing every inch of his insides, but was quickly pulled back as Mink gripped his hips and snapped forward.  Koujaku cried out, eyes shooting open and from there Mink’s mercy ended – his movement were short and hard, his hips flicking forward and smacking against Koujaku’s ass until it was red and sore.

“ _Ngh, Red, guh,”_

_“Ahn, ahn, Mink…ngh!  Sh–it!”_

Noiz continued to watch, stroking himself hard and fast, panting and rolling his hips from the pleasurable heat building inside him.  The very sight of Koujaku getting pounded into was a dream come true for him and while normally this would have been enough for him, tonight his hunger needed much more in order to satisfy.

“ _Old man, get on your hands.”_

Koujaku obeyed, hoisting himself up so he was on hands and knees, his body rocking in time with Mink’s thrusts.  Noiz was on his knees, too, grasping the back of Koujaku’s head and stroking his cock while pushing his wet tip to his lips.

“ _Open up, Koujaku.”_

Again, Koujaku willingly opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, allowing Noiz’s cock to glide in to his eager and warm mouth.  He didn’t need any encouragement this time, he was more than happy and began to bob his head back and forth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking on every part of Noiz’s cock.  Noiz hummed and wove his fingers through Koujaku’s hair, and every time Koujaku’s red eyes peered up at him, his cock twitched in his mouth and he puled his hips forward ever so slightly.

“ _You’re so good, old man, you clearly have experience.”_

Expecting some sort of look or retort, Noiz stood shocked when Koujaku gave none, rather he sucked even harder on him and even moaned around him, as if in agreement. 

“ _Ah, fuck…”_

Noiz’s grip tightened in his hair and Koujaku didn’t even seem to notice.  He continued to suck and lick on the head, swirling his tongue around and flicking underneath the glans.  Noiz couldn’t handle it anymore, he needed to fuck him.

“ _Mink, stop for a second.  Koujaku, come here, sit on my cock.”_ Noiz slid back so he was fully on he bed and laid down, motioning him forward.

Both Koujaku and Mink grunted as he left and Koujaku was quick to reposition himself on Noiz’s cock, sighing as he slid down from the all-too welcome full feeling.  

“ _Okay, now come back, Mink,”_ instantly, Noiz pulled him down and spread his own legs wide open so Mink could meander his way in and position himself comfortably before pressing against Koujaku’s entrance.

“ _Wait a second, no way!  I-I can’t fit both, it’ll be too much!  Mink!  Stop!”_

Noiz held him firm and with the help of Mink’s large hand pushing down on the center of his back, his other hand was able to guide himself back in.  All three of them moaned as Mink entered and Koujaku grit his teeth.  His nails dug in to Noiz’s chest, causing the young man to shudder from the welcome pain.  As soon as the ex-con was fully seated inside, he picked up where he left off, fucking him fast and hard and groaning even more from he sensation Noiz’s piercings caused him.

“ _Ahn!  Ahn!  S-so full!  Ahn!”_

 _“Ngh, holy shit, this is so good, so fucking good,”_ Noiz leaned up to nip at Koujaku’s throat, leaving tiny bite marks all over and groaning his name over and over.

“ _Agh, this is….ngh!”_ Mink could feel his sweat dripping down his temples and his back, slicking up his tanned skin and creating a lewd, wet sound that echoed throughout the bedroom as his cock rubbed against Noiz’s and pounded into Koujaku’s hungry hole.  

The bed creaked loudly from the strenuous weight, adding to the sounds that filled the air from the intense sex that had been going on for almost an hour.  By now, everyone was an exhausted, sticky mess, and no one was ready for this to end more than Koujaku was, even though he was enjoying it far too much for his liking.

“ _I’m…gonna…I’m gonna cum!”_

_“Nggh, me too, old man, fuuuck!”_

Mink only grunted, but from the looks of his clenched jaw and grinding teeth, he was close, too.  Finally, after spending so much time tormented and used, Koujaku reached his second climax.  His balls tightened as he released his seed and he cried out desperately, hardly even ashamed to be making such a pathetic noise.  Mink was quick to follow, filling him up inside along with Noiz who bit down on his chapped lip until it bled, adding to Mink’s semen until it poured out from the man between them.

All of them collapsed onto one another, their chests heaving as they struggled to catch their breath and when it was finally time to pull apart, Mink peeled away slowly and Koujaku fell onto his side, uncaring of the mess that oozed out from him as he did so, and Noiz weakly lifted himself from the heated bedsheet.

“ _You know, you look pretty good like this.  I think we can make you look better though.”_

_“Wh…what?”_

_“Lift your legs, I wanna see your pretty hole.”_

In his daze, Koujaku gripped underneath his knees and used the last of his strength to lift his legs, exposing his weeping, wet asshole.  Noiz bit his lip in anticipation and stood up on his knees, aiming his flaccid cock at it and resting a hand where Koujaku’s lay to help support him.  MInk caught on and did the same, and soon a steady stream of hot liquid poured from both their tips.  Koujaku winced when the urine hit him, but the warm was so soothing on his sore entrance, he hardly cared that it was overflowing out from him and onto the sheets, or that Noiz purposely aimed at his chest and stomach, smiling wide with glinting teeth when some of it splashed onto his face.

“ _Ah–, much better.”_

Koujaku turned his face away, completely ashamed he even allowed such an act to happen, and when both men had emptied themselves, he dropped his heavy legs onto the soaked bedsheets below, sinking into the mess they created as the scent of urine impregnated the air.  Mink was quick to dress since he had only dropped his drawers and waited for Noiz who didn’t even take the time to tidy up his appearance, not that he cared much.

_“Thanks, old man.  We’ll have to do this again sometime.  Maybe next week, hm?”_

With a smirk, Noiz followed Mink out the door, leaving Koujaku in the mess of his own making.  If he didn’t feel so disgusting, he would have fallen asleep right there, but the thought of Beni waking up to find him this way gave him the boost to run a bath.  Before heading to the bathroom, he eyed the sybian and saw the mess that was left on it.  Grabbing a towel from the bedroom, he gave it a good wipe down and tucked it back into the closet.  Turns out, it wasn’t that bad of a purchase after all.


End file.
